Twist of Fate
by Black-Twilight-Hitokiri
Summary: InuKag and SAnMir- Kikyo has tasted part of life through Kagome's soul and she will do anything to make that feeling. Plus, Naraku is constantly attacking. on top of it all, there is love and fluff in the air


Black_Twilight_Hitokiri

I finally got around to writing an Inu Yasha fic. How I love them. Who here, loves Inu Kag? 

InuYasha- I know I do

Kagome/Sango- sick pervert

BTH- speaking of hentai, has anyone seen Mi… EEK! HENTAI! *slap* 

Miroku- *perverted grin*

 OH and for all you detectives out there,

Use your noggin. If I was Rumiko, then I would make this part of the series. Baka Ro. 

"Ah finally back," Kagome sighed to no one in particular as she climbed out of the Bone Eaters Well. The red sun sank low on the horizon. It's last golden rays seeped through the dense forest and danced on Kagome's relaxed features. The moon rose steadily as the suns light diminished. The moon bade welcome to the stars as they arrived.   

"I wonder were Inu Yasha is," she mused scanning the forest. All of the day time wildlife had snuggled deep into their dens by now. "Probably complaining about me."

Mysterious blue orbs of light flew around her. 'Are these souls?' She suddenly heard raised voices in the forest. As she ran, glowing silver dragon-like creatures swirled around her. 'Soul collectors?' she stopped as they hovered in front of her. 'That must mean...Kikyo is nearby!' She looked around. They had surrounded her and were closing in. One came out in front of the rest. It slowly opened its mouth exposing his sharp fang. The rest of the soul stealers Wrapped around her and held her so she could not struggle. The moon frowned at the night time activities. Stars cried tears of light for Kagome and others winked out unable to bear her pain as she dragons constricted around her fragile form. The shine was drained from her eyes as a soul cloud was pulled from her body. Its size was enormous. Surprised by the size of their prey, the soul stealers snatched a piece of her immense soul. They retreated to their master. 

Kagome slowly got up to her knees. A little color had returned to her pale cheeks, but not much. She struggled to a clearing. 'Inu Yasha?'

"Kikyo, I don't care how you feel about me now," Inu Yasha took a demanding step forward. "But I swear I will not let Naraku have you!" He forcefully walked up to her and wrapped her in a powerful embrace. 

'Inu Yasha!'

"Inu Yasha!" Kikyo gasped digging her nails into his fire rat kimono. "Let-me-go!" Slowly, she gave into the hanyou's touch and returned the embrace. But betrayal danced in her eyes. And an impish grin crept onto her cold lips. 

"Kikyo... wha..." She held a small knife poised at his throat and laughed mockingly. 

"Another example of why men are such pathetic fools. You think that once you are in the embrace of a woman she belongs to you."

"Kikyo…" 

Her blue snake-like soul collectors returned to her. "What have you there," she whispered in a voice that was barely audible. But the hanyou's sensitive ears heard every word clearer than a mountain stream. The soul thieves floated to Kikyo and offered the porcine of Kagome's soul to their master. Kikyo accepted the gift of new life gratefully and allowed Kagome to be drawn into her. (Minds out of the gutter…hentai) She took a sharp intake of breath. A lively shine sparkled in Kikyo's eyes. "What is this…" she muttered. Inu Yasha reached for Kikyo but when their skin met he gasped and pulled away. Her skin was warm. As if she was actually alive. 

'This cannot be!'

"Goodbye Inu Yasha!" Kikyo called as her soul stealers wrapped around her and carried her off. 

"Wait…Kikyo…Don't GO!" he yelled after her retreating form. 

"Slowly, her glowing image vanished. The stars returned to the moon to look on. 

"Don't go…" he muttered. 

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome limped into the clearing. Tears were pouring from her stormy eyes that had lost the sparkle which usually danced in her gaze. 

'Did Kagome see me with Kikyo?!' Inu Yasha took a step forward. "What's wrong Kagome?" She managed a weak, pained smile and collapsed at his feet. 

'I smell Kikyo soul stealers on her. What have they done?' He gently picked her up and carried her smoothly and quickly to Kaede's hut. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kikyo…

Kikyo sat on the soft Earth staring at her hands. "Why do I feel so renewed? I… feel alive again. Whose soul did I devour to give me such strength and power? (^-^ that rhymes!)(I'm a poet and I don't know it! *everyone sweatdrops at my corny excuse of a poem) Her graceful and deadly soul collectors hovered over her. "Who is it? I feel renewed but not complete. I must have not devoured the entire soul. But who…" she clenched her fists. "Who possesses such a soul? I must have it. That soul alone may be the key. I will truly be living. I will no longer be the walking dead." Her fists relaxed. She gazed up at the starry sky. The Milky Way lined a stairway of stars across the night. "Inu Yasha and I will finally be together. We can defeat Naraku and use the Shikon no Tama to transform him into a human."

"Finally…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaede's Hut

"Well old hag… what's wrong with her!" Inu Yasha yelled impatiently as Kaede's sat back from Kagome's futon and sighed. 

"She has been robbed of her soul," Kaede said quietly while looking at Kagome. 

"Robbed of her soul?" Inu Yasha questioned. "The only person who can do that is Kanna and… Kikyo."

"Yes. Ye are right Inu Yasha." Kaede's withered features screwed up in frustration.  "Go and tell Miroku and the others. They deserve to know." 

"What about you?" Asked Inu Yasha not feeling up to arguing. 

"I have…business to attend to." She answered lifting her old body from the floor. 

"You should then get some sleep Inu Yasha. She should not be awake until morning," She pushed the kusuma aside and stepped outside. 

Inu Yasha watched Kagome as she lay motionless. "Kagome…" he shut his eyes and walked outside to find Miroku and the others. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kikyo…

'No!' 

'Hehe you cannot hide from me Kikyo. I am you. We need to be alive again.'

'No. I will leave and rest in peace after Naraku is defeated and the Shikon jewel cast into oblivion'

'So our foolish reincarnation can have Inu yasha all to herself? I think not. We enjoy this power and we need more. Naraku will know who's soul we desire, It will get us closer to the enemy so we can strike him when he least expects it. LET ME HAVE OUR SOUL!'

Kikyo shuddered and fought her resurrected side with all of her will, but to no avail. Slowly

 Kikyo rose and called her soul collectors. "We seek Naraku." She said coldly as the snake-like dragons wrapped around her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu Yasha…

"She is in here…" Inu Yasha guided his friends to Kagome. 

But the futon was empty. 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bum Bum BUUMM Cliffy! ^-^ I'm evil yes I admit it. Don't hurt me! It's only the prologue so its short. Please don't kill… *bombarded by angry Inu Yasha fans.* X_X too late. 

I promise my next chapter will be longer. This was just to get you ready for the real action. I estimate that this fic might be a little long because I'm not just going to go…

(Evil example) Kagome- Inu Yasha…You saved me!!!

Inu Yasha- Kagome…I Love you!!

Kagome- I love you too! * make out*

(End of evil example)

Promise! I am going to drag this fic all the way to Naraku's demise. Kikyo will die I promise angry fans. But she will turn out good. I'll explain the argument she had with herself later in the story. For now, I'll leave you hangin'

Next time (chapter one) Kagome is missing. But where has she gone. Has the remainder of her soul been taken by Kanna and Kikyo? What is Inu Yasha going to do? Find Kikyo, that's what! Join me next time on Twist of Fate. 

Remember to review. **I will not Post any more chapters if I do not get reviews. Remember, I post for your personal enjoyment. If no one reviews, then it's obvious I am just wasting my time. SO IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE…REVIEW~~**

~Black_Twilight_Hitokiri~ ^_^


End file.
